Night of the triffids
by Ambyrawrawr
Summary: Yet another in the smut smut series. Prompt inside. MattxTentacles AU, little bit of crack.


**A.N.**

**Phew, this was a long 'un.**

**Anywhoodles, I got this request in my inbox.**

**MattxTentacles. (That was the whole thing, so I got a little bit...gwoo. This'll be fun.)**

**The name of the plant is actually what I used to call my palm tree. Before I killed it by falling on it. Whoops.**

**Also, -send me prompts- I cannot stress this enough. I love writing pronz and no prompts makes me a sad Ambyr.**

**Disclaimer: Smut ahoy. Do not own Death Note**

**Reviews all around!**

* * *

The summer was scorching. Not normal 'Oh a little bit of sunburn' hot but full blown 'I think my ass and face have melted off' hot. Luckily for a Matt, his blondeness had decided to spare his fair skin the agony of a simple trip to the grocery store for supplies.

You see, whilst Mello was indeed a genius, he also lacked common sense. The air con that had happily been chugging it's cogs for the last few weeks had died. Mainly due to the large magpie that caught a glimpse of something shiny in the little box and had flown straight into it, killing itself and machine.

Instead of taking the plastic cover off, Mello opted to shoot it several times instead to see if that would fix it. (Or as he said 'Work motherfucker work!') But alas, this ingenious method of fixing the machine led to nothing except a grumpy Matt who would periodically complain that he left a sweat stain on the ratty suede couch.

With Mello trekking the city for ice cream and ice in general, Matt laid spread eagle on the floor unmoving. It was too hot to run his computers or his games, which the bead of sweat trickling down his temple taunted him with. Matt sighed, and sat up, glaring at the air conditioner. It was still pretty intact, the heat had been messing with Mello's head so he had only managed to get two bullets through. Matt moved closer to the machine, looking it over.

Yup he could definitely fix it, it wasn't like he was spare on machine parts or the skills needed to do so. Tugging it through the window he ripped off the cracked cover and stared at the inside. A shrivelled up stalk had twined itself around the cold coils. Matt gently untangled it, walking over to the bin with the stem in his hand to trash it, but stopped himself. Surely something that had tried so hard to survive in this heat didn't deserve to be thrown away. It was actually pretty impressive that it had even lasted that long without water and little sunlight.

Matt felt his pity grow, grabbing a chipped teacup from the cupboard he put the plant next to it before running back over to the window and leaning out of it, snatching a handful of soil from his neighbours frazzled plants. Putting the dry soil in the cup, he potted the little stalk before running the cup under the tap to refresh it. He smiled to himself, leaving his new plant (Dubbed 'Tranny the Triffid') on the window sill to get some sunlight, seating himself back in front of the air conditioner, separating the parts.

It was several hours before Matt looked up from his work, picking up his phone that vibrated in a circle on the floor.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Got called into work. No ice cream for you."

"No cold air for you. I got this thing running again." Matt grinned as the fans slowly started moving again. "I'll see you whenever you come home then. Be safe."

"Yeah yeah." Mello grumbled, hanging up the phone.

"Idiot." Matt mumbled to himself, tossing his phone onto the couch. Picking up the air conditioner he made his way over to the window sill, slotting it back into place before looking down at the plant. It had thickened in size and was a sharp translucent red colour that appeared to moving ever so slightly.

"The hell?" Matt whispered, moving to eye level with it, he reached out and touched the wriggling stem with his finger tip in curiosity. The plant grew even more translucent, swelling slightly until it seemed like it would burst. Matt simply stared in amazement as the swelling stopped and it returned to it's previous colour. "Hey…" Matt whispered, nudging it again with his thumb.

Suddenly the plant shot out, wrapping itself around Matt's waist holding him firm as he shrieked and wriggled, fingers digging into the suddenly much larger thicker and slimier tendril in an effort to pull it off him.

Matt wriggled in panic as another set of tentacles circled around his wrists, holding them behind his back, forcing his chest outwards into a curve. A tendril slowly slid its way underneath his shirt, touching no- _caressing_ his torso before pushing backwards against his shirt, easily shredding it into two pieces which slid off his shoulder on hanging onto his body by his wrists which wouldn't allow it to fall off.

"Oh God…" Matt whispered in fear as the appendage went back to caressing his body, a second feeler joined it, flicking an rubbing at his nipple. Matt bit his lip, a light blush flooding his face. He couldn't _possibly_ be enjoying this. But as a third feeler crept up his thigh, massaging the growing lump in his pants and a soft moan escaped him, he realised he was. The tendril at his nipple suddenly latched onto the hard nubs, sucking and teasing it to an almost excruciating pertness. But Matt didn't care, he hips bucked into the tentacle massaging his erection through his jeans, his mouth hanging open in pleasure, a small stream of drool dripping from his swollen lips onto the floor.

Two more appendages shot out, one grabbing one of his ankles and the other sliding along the inside of his pant leg, tearing it along the seam before doing the same to the other. Matt gasped loudly as the tentacle grabbed his other ankle and wrenched his legs apart, contorting his body like a helpless rag doll until he was bent over in full view of…whatever it was. Another tendril shot out, pushing itself into Matt's mouth, almost wriggling with excitement.

Matt no longer cared. He kept his mouth open, running his tongue along the tentacle, letting it move into his throat and back again, slowly getting faster. Matt was no stranger to this treatment, Mello often enjoyed long drawn out blowjobs which Matt was only to happy to give to him. But he had never experienced one like this before. The tentacle was tasteless and wriggled about inside his mouth, coaxing Matt to suck harder. It wanted Matt to please it.

The tendril at his crotch wrapped itself around his throbbing cock, pumping Matt's length as his hips jerked uncontrollably, the tip of the feeler teasing the slit causing Matt to let out muffled whimpers and moans around the thick appendage dominating his mouth.

Matt's eyes shot open as yet another feeler rubbed itself against his entrance, teasing the tight muscle that had been used countless times before. Matt wriggled, hips bucking, trying to get away from, and closer to the sensation all at the same time. He didn't have long to struggle though as the feeler shot up inside him quickly, mercilessly pounding into him. Oddly it didn't hurt at all, only sheer pleasure ran through Matt's brain as he completely lost control and pressed himself back further on the tentacle, the suction cups on it centring on his prostate. Loud groans could be heard through the apartment, despite no one being there to hear them.

The tendril inside him sped up further, a second slimmer one moving in beside the first, moving at a alternating speeds, just enough to make Matt a wanton mess of screaming ecstasy. The tentacle wrapped around his pulsating cock gave one last stroke as Matt came hard, vision becoming white and then black.

Matt awoke on the hardwood flooring, naked, covered in cum and surrounded by his own tattered clothes. He was bruised and tired, yet his limbs wouldn't stop trembling. He glanced over at the 'plant' that sat in the teacup, back at it's normal size, except this time there were two little stalks in the cup.

"That…" Matt breathed. "Is our secret." he smiled to himself and wondered how he could possibly get Mello to touch the plant too.


End file.
